Kyo Sohma/Relationships
Family Unnamed Father It is shown that Kyo's father has been emotionally and verbally abusive towards both his son and wife. When Kyo's mother commits suicide, Kyo's father puts all the blame on Kyo, and he makes his disdain towards Kyo very clear. He thereafter refuses to take care of him, leaving Kazuma to take care of him. Despite him abusing his wife, he puts all the blame onto his son for all the bad things that have happened to him, and the reason why he so vehemently wants to blame Kyo for his wife's death is because he is absolutely convinced that Kyo is a monster who deserves to be locked up for the rest of his life, and that he is the reason for every misfortune in his life. He also mentions that he regrets him being born and regrets his wife for giving birth to him. Kyo does not like his father either, but as Kyo grows and matures, he is willing to reconcile and apologize to his father, but is violently rejected. Although Kyo did not have to confront his father, he decides to face his biggest "fear" in order to grow, and he tells him that he'll never be locked up in the Cat's Room since wants to be with Tohru for the rest of his life. At the end of the confrontation, Kyo comes to realize what a pitiful man his father is, and tells him he'll be back before leaving. However, it is implied that they never reconciled, as Kyo's son, Hajime, is shown to absolutely hate his biological grandfather. Unnamed Mother Kyo's mother was very protective of Kyo and loved him more than anything in the world. Although her feelings of love were genuine, she was, in fact, afraid of Kyo's true form and would make sure his Juzu Beads were intact every day. She tried to cover up her fear by displaying her motherly love, but Kyo did not appreciate this kind of love since, for him, it felt forced and pitiful. Kyo's mother eventually committed suicide by stepping in front of a moving train. Kyo did not shed any tears on his funeral, and because of this, Kyo's father, and most of the Sohma Family, wholly or partially blamed Kyo for her death and was shunned by them. As a child, Kyo was convinced that it wasn't his fault, but as he grew older he began thinking that he may have been an indirect factor in her suicide. As Kyo confronts his father, Kyo comes to realize that his mother was also shunned like he was, and was abused by his father in the same was he was. He remembers that she would seek solace in him whenever Kyo's father would begin to emotionally and verbally abuse her. This makes Kyo sympathize with his mother since she had presumably felt very lonely and had no one to lean on and talk to. However, he still wishes that she would keep trying for his sake and not die. Kazuma Sohma Kazuma is Kyo's adoptive father who took him in when he was very young and after his mother committed suicide. While most of the Sohma family blamed and ostracized Kyo, Kazuma sympathized with him and understood him, much to Kyo's relief. After that, Kyo moved in with Kazuma and became his pupil, as Kazuma taught him martial arts in his dojo and helped him with his issues. Kazuma cared for Kyo, played with him, fed him well, and even when other Sohma family would whisper about Kyo being the Cat, Kazuma would always shower Kyo in love and care, unlike his biological father. This is something that Kyo had experienced for the first time in his life, so he developed a great adoration towards Kazuma and often worried about him being "taken away" from him when he was younger. Eventually, Kyo began wishing that Kazuma could be his "real" father. However, due to him being self-conscious about being the Cat, he also harshly expressed didn't want to be viewed as Kazuma's son since he didn't want to cause trouble for Kazuma for being associated with the Cat. He initially couldn't understand why Kazuma adopted him or loved him, which is why he put a distance between them. However, Kyo soon realizes that he had in fact just been afraid, and hopes that there will be a day where he can proudly call Kazuma his father. Kyo also deeply respects Kazuma and it is shown early on in the series that Kazuma is one of the few people that Kyo genuinely loves and is very kind to. Kyo always puts Kazuma's happiness above his own, always speaks fondly of him, and although they sometimes bicker as a typical father-son duo, they have formed a very loving and familial throughout the years. In Fruits Basket Another, it is mentioned that Kyo will be inheriting Kazuma's dojo, and that Kyo's son Hajime is very close to Kazuma, implying that father and son are as close as ever. Tohru Honda The first time Kyo meets Tohru is when she also finds out about the Sohma curse. At first Kyo seems to hate Tohru and even shouts at her when she accidentally transforms him at school. Later he apologizes for the incident due to the guilt of Kyoko's death. At the time, Tohru is unaware of his guilt. In episode 24 and 25 of the first anime, and chapter 33 in the manga, Kazuma, Kyo's master at the dojo, arrives for reasons unknown to everyone at first. His reasons for being here are to reveal Kyo's true form. He puts all his hopes on Tohru that she will "heal his heart". When he transforms into his true form, she is frightened and scared by the form. She pursues him when he runs away from her. When she finds him she tries to convince him to come home and tells him she accepts him. She wants "to have our meals together, to study together and worry together...I just want us all to be together!!" When Kyo becomes human again, he embraces her and is overcome with joy. As the story progresses, Kyo and Tohru become nervous and anxious around each other. While throughout the series, Kyo's strong affection for Tohru are quite obvious, he comes to realize he is in love with Tohru in volume 11 when Akito confronts him. Tohru later gets in a fight with Kagura and this pushes her to confess her feelings for Kyo. He brushes her feelings off saying that she made him disillusioned. As he walks off Tohru collapses into tears. In chapter 122 and 123, when Tohru tries to offer a hand of friendship to Akito, she falls off the cliff and hurts her head leaving her only half conscious. When Kyo comes to the scene, he finally admits his feelings for her. But being only half conscious, she didn't really understand what he was saying. When she becomes unconscious, Kyo kisses her and begs her to live. While Tohru is in the hospital, Kyo attempts to visit her, only to have his own fear and Tohru's friends, Arisa and Hanajima, change his mind. When she is discharged from hospital, Kyo waits for her outside. Tohru, due to the rejection of her feelings, runs away from him. Kyo runs after her and eventually catches up with her. He now fully confesses his feelings for her and kisses her. Then the two embrace and realize that Kyo hasn't changed into a cat. That was then they were aware that the curse was finally broken. They get married and grow old together. Kyoko Honda Kyo had known Tohru Honda's mother since childhood. She knew that she and him were the same, lonely with no parents to love them, yet denying it. She told him all about her story without hesitation and even showed him a photograph of young Tohru. On the day Kyoko died, he saw her mom at a sidewalk corner, waiting for the traffic light to change color. Kyo knew that that was Kyoko with short hair but decided not to acknowledge her since their parting when he was a child. Kyo had spotted a car approaching Kyoko. He knew he had to save Kyoko but he could not grab her arm out of the blue. It would cause her to fall over, causing him to transform. After Kyoko was hit, Kyo still wanted to help her but he could not, due to the curse again. When Kyoko seemingly said, 'I'll never forgive you...', when she was trying to say, 'I'll never forgive you if you don't keep your promise to protect Tohru', Kyo was struck with guilt. Kyo ran back to Kazuma Sohma's home with the guilt of the fact that he'd killed Kyoko Honda (or so he thought). Hajime Sohma Hajime is Kyo's son. It is shown that Kyo cares about and loves his son deeply. He wants to protect Hajime from the malice of the Sohma family and it is shown that he is afraid of Hajime inhering the Curse somehow and in turn go through the same things he did. Although it isn't shown, it is clearly illustrated that Kyo is a very loving father, as Hajime loves him deeply, as well as respects him and his past as the Curse. This has lead to Hajime wearing Kyo's Juzu Beads, presumably in order to show his respects to his father. Non-Zodiacs Arisa Uotani Saki Hanajima Other Zodiacs Yuki Sohma Shigure Sohma Kagura Sohma Akito Sohma Akito and Kyo have a very tense relationship. Kyo is determined to be part of the Zodiac and prove Akito wrong, though Akito has never doubted that she is right and that Kyo is destined to fail. Although Kyo doesn't bother himself on Akito too much, he hates it when Akito belittles Tohru and when she brings up his own insecurities as the Cat and regarding his mother's suicide. He can be very hostile towards Akito in some situations and is not afraid to show him his disdain towards her. Towards the end, although they have not mended their relationship or are friends, they are on better terms as Akito decides to give Kyo his freedom by destroying the Cat's room. While Kyo is shocked, he appears to appreciate her change of mindset. He also mentions that he feels regret about so hostile and violent with Akito, thinking that she was a male when she is in fact was a woman. However, he was also glad that Akito was a woman so he wouldn't have to worry about "some other guy" having feelings Tohru. Momiji Sohma While Momiji is fond of Kyo and often displays affection towards him and always invites him to events, Kyo is really annoyed at Momiji's happy-go-lucky personality, unpredictable personality, and that he wears the female school uniform, and is not afraid to show his disdain or annoyance towards him by smacking him or hitting him. Besides that, they can get along quite well and Kyo does not seem to be bothered by his company and when Momiji is physical with him (such as hugs). Later in the series, when both of them realize they love Tohru, their relationship becomes quite tense. Momiji tells Kyo to act on his feelings, because he would steal Tohru from him otherwise. He also teases Kyo that he'll be taller and more handsome than him. Instead of feeling upset by these actions, Kyo is only embarrassed to have had made his love towards Tohru so obvious. Besides their mutual love for Tohru, Kyo genuinely seems to care for Momiji and checks up on him when he feels like Momiji is unwell. When Kyo later gets together with Tohru, he is shown to "apologize", but Momiji tells him it's fine. Hatsuharu Sohma Kyo and Hatsuharu (aka Haru) are are friends who practiced martial arts together throughout their childhood. Kyo mentions that due to Haru's poor navigation skills, he would often follow him to the bathroom as children. Although Kyo appears to quite casual and friendly with Haru, he is annoyed by his pushy personality. They have a rivalry as well (mostly from Haru's side, since he wants to beat Kyo in a martial arts fight), and although Kyo is not as motivated, he is always willing to spar with Haru. Haru frequently gets on Kyo's nerves and hates his "Black Haru" personality, but besides that they get along quite well, with teasing, messing around and all. Haru also mentions that he loves Kyo, but not in the same way he loves Yuki. Hiro Sohma Kyo and Hiro are often at odds with each other. Hiro gets on Kyo's nerves very regularly, especially when it involves Tohru, and is never above scolding him or giving him a tongue-lashing when he feels like Hiro is being rude or obnoxious towards Tohru. However, towards the end of the story, they relationship is less tense, and although Hiro still likes to mess with Kyo and despite their mutual sarcastic comments to one another, they do help each other in distress. Kisa Sohma Kyo is quite cold towards Kisa at the beginning of the series. But as the series goes on, he grows softer towards Kisa, mostly because she reminds him of Tohru so much. Isuzu Sohma It is mentioned by Kazuma that Isuzu (aka Rin) and Kyo had a very hostile relationship as children. This is because Rin used to spend much time at Kazuma's home as a child after her parents rejected him, which led to Kyo believing that she would steal Kazuma away from him. However, they are shown to be casual and not hostile towards one another in their teenage years. Although they don't have a genuine friendship, Kyo is supportive of Rin's friendship with Tohru and thinks it's good for both of them. Category:Relationships